Their Dream
by Mischel
Summary: Doctor lost Rose and it's still hard for him. Now he's got Martha, but what if Martha will one day find Doctor crying in Rose's room in TARDIS? And what it will cause in universe, where Rose lives now?


**Ok. This is not my first story, but my first I've ever published. So I'm a bit worry, what you will think about it. This story read only my friend and me, but now I've put it here. So I hope you'll like it. And please forgive me for grammar mistakes, I'm not native speaker and just 15...**

**Onto the story :)**

**Story: Their Dream**

**by: Mischel**

* * *

It was nice morning. No, it wasn't. Not for the Doctor. He was sitting in his TARDIS, and remembering on his only love in his long, long life. He was remembering on one girl, that was 19. She had beautiful blode hair, and her name was... Rose Tyler.

The Doctor will never forget her. Never. But she is gone, and his life has to go on.

Now he's got Martha. But she will never be like his sweet Rose . He's got her just as a friend, that is travelling with him.

Martha was in her room in TARDIS. TARDIS has o lot of rooms. One for the Doctor, one for Martha, and a hundred nexts. Oh, and one room was for Rose too. Its door was green, and on the door is write: Rose's room. But the Doctor's got in TARDIS one big room for him and Rose together too.

So this Morning was Martha in her room, and she was sleeping. She was dreaming about her and the Doctor. When she woke up, she knew, that the Doctor will never love her. Because he was in love with Rose Tyler. And it will never change. Martha put her clothes on, and she went to the kitchen. But the Doctor wasn't in.

„Doctor?" said she. But she heard nothing. After one minute, that she was looking for the Doctor, she heard one thing, that she thought she will never hear. It was the Doctor. But he was crying. He... the most special man in all universes, and he was crying. Martha looked for him, and she saw in front of her strange green door, that she didn't know. She read: Rose's room. She went in, and she saw the the Doctor.

„Oh Doctor." said she. Now, when she saw the Doctor, she had tears in her eyes. „It's for Rose?" asked she. The Doctor just nodded his head, and cried more. Martha came to him and put her arms around him.

„I'm so sorry Doctor. I'm so sorry..." told she to him.

After that, Martha went out for some food for the Doctor. „He must be hungry" said she to herself. When she went in Rose's room, she saw the Doctor in Rose's bed. He was sleeping. So she put his food next him, and she let him sleep, and dream about Rose.

It wasn's every day. She saw the Doctor cry for first time.

It was noon, and the Doctor was still sleeping. Martha was sitting next him and was afraid. She had fear for the Doctor. „Is he alright, or not..." said she to herself. And in this moment it happened. Martha saw the Doctor. He moved. But he was still sleeping. And than he spoke something. Martha was listening to him.

„Rose, Are You here? Are You real?" said the Doctor.

„Oh he's dreaming about Rose of course" said Martha to herself again.

„Rose, Are You here?" said the Doctor again and Martha knew that she shouldn't hear it, but she can't. She wanted to hear. She wanted to know, what the Doctor feels to Rose.

„Oh Rose, I missed You... Very very much. " said the Doctor again and again. „Do you remember me? I am your Doctor... I love you Rose... More than anything." The Doctor had tears in his eyes, and Martha too.

„Trust me, please. When you left me, I was... I was so alone... I want you back Rose" Now was the Doctor crying again, but still sleeping. He didn't know, that it's just one most beautiful dream, what he ever had. „Do you want to travel with me in TARDIS again?" said he and it was the last thing, what he said. Because he woke up and saw Rose. No it wasn't Rose it was Martha, and She was crying as he.

„Martha..." said he and put his arms around her.

„Why don't you travel with TARDIS to Rose?" asked Martha.

„I can't."

„But why?"

„Aah. You know, Rose is... lost."

„What do you mean?"

„Rose isn't in this universe. When we was... fighting against the Daleks and Cybermen, she was helping me. But she... she didn't hold on, and... fell in the other universe. I can't see her again. And she... she can't too."

„Why you can't. What will happen, if you do it?"

„Hers and ours universes will collaps" said he, and had tears in his eyes. It was so sad.

* * *

In the same time was Rose in her bed, and she was dreaming about her Doctor. Sweet Doctor in his TARDIS and with her, with Rose on his side. But suddenly her dream ended and she just heard some voice. She was still sleeping and heard these words:„Rose, Are You here? Are You real?... Rose, Are You here? Oh Rose, I missed You... Very very much... Do you remember me? I am your Doctor... I love you Rose... More than anything. Trust me, please. When you left me, I was... I was so alone... I want you back Rose. I want you back..." heard she in her dream.

And in that moment was her father with her next to her bed. A sweet smile appeared on her face. And her father knew what was she dreaming about. About the Doctor, her Doctor. And now had Rose tears in her eyes...

Rose and the Doctor are connected forever.

And no universe will stop them,

to be together

And they will never forget each other.

For the Doctor and Rose.

* * *

**So, once again, I hope you like it. I'm not the best writer, but I tried hard :)**


End file.
